Día de Venganza
by Spidey Legend
Summary: Mi primer intento de un fic de Hellgirl. Una muchacha se decide vengarse del novio de su hermana por el daño que este les ocasionó. Ai Enma, como siempre está allí para cumplir con su obligación. Versión reeditada. COMPLETADO.


-

"**Día de Venganza"**

**-**

Un fanfic de

-

'INNER YAMATA NO OROCHI'

-

_Creado y finalizado: 08-03-2009_

_Revisación definitiva: 18-04-2010_

-

-

* * *

-

-

**Notas del Autor**

-

_Bueno, he aquí otro One Shot de mi parte. Esta vez es de una excelente serie llamada Jigoku Shouji (Mejor conocida como Hellgirl en Latinoamérica) _

_Para aquellos que la conozcan, sabrán a lo que me refiero. Los que no véanla, se las recomiendo._

-

-

* * *

-

-

'**Disclaimer'**

_Así como Naruto y Bleach son propiedad de sus correspondientes autores, porque van a creer que esta franquicia también l me pertenece. Yo solo hago fics de mis series favoritas._

-

-

* * *

-

-

**Era** justo la medianoche y la pantalla de la computadora mostraba la página que deseaba:

"Comunicación infernal", nos vengaremos de la persona que tu desees.

Tras leer toda la información allí especificada, se decidió por hacerlo.

Ya no había vuelta atrás, su sed de venganza debía ser saciada debido a todo lo que pasó. No podía permitir que el bastardo se saliese con la suya, estaba seguro que lo pagaría y con creces.

Apenas terminado de escribir su nombre y también el de su víctima, ella hizo su aparición.

La chica infernal se le presentó en todo su esplendor. Esa figura de piel blanca y ojos rojos con el cabello negro que a su vez llevaba unos vestidos con los mismos colores, le dio su mensaje:

_-Escucha con atención, si de verdad deseas vengarte de esa persona solo debes deshilachar el hilo rojo del muñeco. Al hacerlo el contrato quedará formalizado y la persona estipulada será enviada directamente al infierno-_

La vengadora estaba boquiabierta, era verdad acerca de sus deseos pero no por eso se debía estar menos sorprendida por el hecho que aquello estaba ocurriendo frente a ella.

La chica infernal siguió hablando.

_-Pero recuerda, maldecir a una persona tiene su precio. Una vez realizado tú también irás al infierno. A partir del día que mueras, tu alma vagará y será torturada sin posibilidades de ir al paraíso-_

Luego de tal afirmación, la chica no podía creerlo.

El precio era muy alto y ya las dudas crecían a ritmo desesperado y cada vez más rápido por su interior llevándola a pensar que probablemente sus actos estaban equivocados.

Sin embargo, otra parte de su mente fue mostrando las imágenes del pasado. Uno que denotaba gran angustia, desesperación e injusticia.

Eso, injusticia para su hermana gemela. Una simple chica que jamás había hecho daño a nadie y que su único defecto era ser demasiado ingenua y confianzuda con las personas.

-

-

* * *

-

-

Todo había comenzado hace un par de meses. Su hermana recientemente se había puesto de novia.

Era el primero, nunca había tenido tanta suerte y por eso era que disfrutaba mucho el estar con él. Se sentía distinta y muy feliz, al menos durante las primeras semanas.

Después de un tiempo, todo había cambiado. Una noche, había ido a visitar a su hermana ya que esta había sido ascendida en su trabajo y quería felicitarla.

Cuando entró, el panorama era espantoso. Su hermana estaba tirada en el piso toda ensangrentada y golpeada. Los ojos estaban morados y se encontraba desnuda ya que su ropa estaba desgarrada.

Ella gritó de horror y llamó a una ambulancia y a la policía; mientras se dedicaba a tratar de despertar a su inconciente y lamentablemente violada hermana.

La ayuda no se hizo esperar y tras 15 minutos, se la llevaron para el hospital para tratarla.

Después de eso, es cuando el infierno para las 2 hermanas había comenzado.

Primero con la identificación del atacante. Nada menos que su propio novio e hijo del alcalde del pequeño poblado en donde vivían.

Tras la identificación, la denuncia había sido descartada. La hermana de la víctima trató de protestar pero fue desestimada y para peor fue obligada a abandonar el hospital a pesar de no estar curada.

Finalmente se instaló en su casa para tratar de curarla pero todo fue en vano.

Ella debía conseguir cosas pero no lo lograba.

Por orden del alcalde, una persona corrupta y traicionera en las sombras pero con una excelente fachada de buena persona en el exterior, había logrado hacerles la vida imposible a las chicas.

No se les vendía medicina.

No se les vendía alimento y rápidamente se agotaba.

Ambas fueron despedidas de sus trabajos.

Su casa fue embargada y para fin de mes debían de abandonarla.

Eran insultadas, vapuleadas y en alguna ocasión apedreadas.

Lo peor de todo era el juicio. La víctima fue atacada cruelmente y sin fundamentos mientras que el atacante era victimizado y asegurado por la impunidad y la corrupción.

La hermana de la atacada fue enjuiciada por falsos cargos y en 3 días iban a arrestarla ya que ella sabía cual sería el veredicto de aquello. Realmente todo eso le daba asco y no sabía como salirse de ello.

Al final tras faltar 1 día para su arresto, su hermana terminó por fallecer debido a las heridas no tratadas y a las infecciones consecuentes de los actos posteriores.

Este fue el golpe final, lo que le llevó al borde de la locura. Su hermana ya no estaba con ella y su vida estaba arruinada. Aprovechando lo último que le quedaba dio una búsqueda por la Internet hasta que casualmente dio con la página deseada.

Al principio estaba dubitativa pero siguió de todas formas en su plan de venganza

-

-

* * *

-

-

Tras volver a la realidad de sus pensamientos, volvió a encontrarse cara a cara con la chica infernal quien la seguía mirando fríamente como esperando su decisión.

Ella no lo aguantó y se decidió en el momento.

El hilo rojo fue desatado y la venganza había comenzado.

Una voz de ultratumba resonó:

_-Petición aceptada-_

-

-

* * *

-

-

El hijo del alcalde, aquel bastardo que se atrevió a violar a su novia solo porque rechazó tener relaciones sexuales esa misma noche estaba viviendo su propio infierno.

La chica infernal estaba disgustada y asqueada por la horrible persona a la que debía castigar pero inmutablemente cumplió con su parte del trato.

_-Tú eres un ser miserable, uno que le hizo mucho daño a las personas y que ahora pagará por lo que hizo-_

El muchacho estaba estupefacto pues no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando. Para su pesar todo era real y muy pronto entraría al infierno.

La chica infernal seguía remando en su bote con la víctima de turno hasta cruzar el arco de entrada al infierno.

_-Este rencor, irá a parar al infierno-_

Tras esto, el sufrimiento del muchacho se inició para toda la eternidad.

-

-

----------

**FIN**

----------

-

-

* * *

-

-

**Notas al final del Autor**

**-**

_Bueno, este fue todo por ahora. Espero que les haya gustado mi primer One-Shot de esta fantástica serie. Hasta la próxima y que la pasen bien mis estimados lectores._


End file.
